A known lead frame is configured such that a lead frame body includes an island on which semiconductor chips are mounted; leads connected to the semiconductor chips via boding wires; and tie bars for connecting the island and the leads to the lead frame body (see Patent Document 1: Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2008-218455, for example). The lead frame has a reinforcing protrusion part formed at a periphery of the lead frame body so that the lead frame body does not actually deform even when such a force that otherwise would deform the lead frame body is applied at the time of handling the lead frame, etc. Further, FIG. 21 in Patent Document 1 disclose a lead frame which includes a lead frame body in which islands and lead groups are provided in groups of three.
According to the configuration disclosed in Patent Document 1 (FIG. 21, in particular), intermediate portions that connect the respective lead groups are formed such that they pass between the islands to connect two opposite sides of the periphery of the lead frame body. Thus, according to the configuration disclosed in Patent Document 1, because of the existence of such intermediate portions, there is a problem that the distances between the islands need to be set such that necessary isolation distances are ensured between the islands and the intermediate portions, which prevents a downsizing of the lead frame and thus a semiconductor apparatus.